


Even Death Won't Part Us Now

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Soulmates are summoned to you in life-threatening situations.





	Even Death Won't Part Us Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightloveee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightloveee/gifts).

> Welcome to my 50th soulmate au. Thanks to [brightloveee](https://brightloveee.tumblr.com/) for the idea and also just having the world's best comments and tags. I figured out how to do the "gift this thing to" thing. So. Gift.
> 
> (also the suicidal thoughts part is in a very gray area where I don't actually know if it qualifies as that but i tagged it just in case)

Alex is was a smart kid. Everyone told him that and he knew it better than anyone. He watched the news, he read medical books for fun, and he fell asleep watching documentaries about anything under the sun.

That knowledge helped him a bunch when he was barely 10 years old and found himself in a completely different house in the middle of the night.

He knew a lot about soulmates and, instead of being scared, he figured that’s probably what was happening. He knew he had about 8 minutes to help and he was more than a little relieved when he saw a boy just his size huddled in the corner of the bathroom. Alex moved quick.

The boy was unconscious and gushing blood from a gash in his arm. Alex stole a towel, wrapping it tightly around cut and applying some pressure. He elevated it with a stack of towels.

Alex quickly called 911, said he didn’t know the address, and that he was in the bathroom and was covered in blood and that his parents didn’t want to take him to the hospital. He hoped he wasn’t wrong about that part.

He was gone by the time the paramedics came.

-

Michael thought he was cool. He really did. Or, at least, that was his only option.

He’d gone through a ton of foster homes and ended up in a group home and if you _didn’t_ think you were cool, you would most likely run into someone who needed something to prove. Michael’s most effective way of proving that he was cool was by smoking a lot of weed and getting super drunk.

Alex thought he was a fucking dumbass.

He’d seen him around school and had thought he looked awfully similar to that boy in the bathroom, but wasn’t sure until the night of Isobel Evan’s Sweet Sixteen. He was technically invited to the party, but that was only because it was technically Max’s party too and Max only invited him and Maria because he wanted Liz to come. And, obviously, Liz went.

He kept a hesitant eye on Michael through the night just out of habit. He had his suspicions and, because of that, he worried like a helicopter mom. He always watched, but never approached. Michael could approach him when he wanted to.

So Alex watched Michael make out with girls all night, getting more and more drunk by the minute. It was genuinely getting out of hand and Alex started questioning where the adults were and why they weren’t watching them. Michael eventually got to the point where he could hardly stand. Alex was actually concenered he’d be drugged.

Thirty minutes after the party ended and the three of them were heading up to Liz’s bedroom for the night, Alex suddenly found himself in a pristine dolphin themed bathroom.

He couldn’t say he was surprised.

In the bathtub, Michael laid face down in water that was almost overflowing. Alex didn’t let himself panic as he pulled Michael out and shut off the water in one move. He used both arms to lug his naked, wet body onto the cold tile. He tried not to be too annoyed that their first kiss was stolen by the need to give him mouth to mouth.

A few seconds after that and helping him sit up against the wall, Michael coughed up a little bit of water and groaned. Alex made sure he was okay before grabbing a tube of liquid eyeliner off the counter. He left Michael a note on the skin of his arm.

_‘Get sober -soulmate’_

Liz and Maria demanded details when he got back.

-

Michael groaned louder than he probably should’ve.

He was tired and drunk and was considering doing something just stupid enough to find out who his soulmate was. He was lonely and Alex had made it clear they weren’t meant to be. Michael had asked. And when Alex said he wasn’t the one who wrote on him when he was 16, Michael asked again.

There was something annoying about never having a soulmate have a near death experience. He wanted to meet them. It wasn’t fair that he’d had two and had been out of it both times. He hadn’t had one in awhile. He was lonely.

He’d spent the last year wondering what exactly constitutes as a near death experience. If someone crosses the street and then a car zooms past and they tell everyone they almost died, does it count? Does it count when they actually almost get hit by a car? Or did it only count after, when your body was physically dying? He didn’t know.

He thought about testing it.

Michael was about three feet into the middle of the highway when he suddenly wasn’t in the middle of the highway. Instead, he was dizzy and it was hotter and louder and more suffocating.

He was coughing and stumbling and confused until he tripped and fell face first onto the ground. With a groan, he opened his eyes.

A few feet away was a face he’d know anywhere. Even in the dark, even covered in blood, even when he was too fucked up to think straight.

“Alex?” he called. Alex didn’t move. Michael tried to crawl closer. “Alex! Hey!”

His hand almost touched the man’s face before he blinked a few times and found himself jolting awake in bed.

Man, his brain was a dick for that one.

-

Things happened fast.

One second Max was talking to Michael, the next he was being thrown through a glass door, and then the next he was being hit by Alex Manes.

“What the fuck?” Max grumbled, swatting him away as he tried to sit up. His entire body ached and he was more than slightly disoriented.

“Save him!” Alex yelled, tears on his face and seeming more desperate than ever. Max didn’t have to look far to see what he was talking about.

They both scrambled towards Michael who was drenched in his own blood, staring up at the ceiling with empty eyes. Alex cried a little harder.

“Hey, bud,” Max said, “Wake up.”

He obviously didn’t.

Max didn’t waste more time before pressing his hand against Michael’s neck and screaming into the air. He pushed all of the energy he had in him to give Michael enough to wake up.

Max rolled to the side when Michael sat up, both of them heavy breathing for different reasons.

“Don’t you dare do that to me again,” Alex spat, wrapping Michael in his arms at the same time. It seemed somewhat normal, somewhat like it made sense for Alex to be there. Max didn’t remember Alex arriving but it made enough sense.

It made sense until it didn’t.

Alex disappeared from around Michael less than a minute after he came to and that was all too revealing.

“What the hell,” Max breathed, looking to Michael who looked like he’d just been punched in the face. Or, you know, stabbed in the neck. “Did… Did you kn–”

“No,” he said, “He said… I gotta go.”

Michael got to his feet and ran before Max could even sit up.

-

“You’re such a fucking liar.”

Michael laid his head in the crook of Alex’s neck. It’d been a long day with too many things that’d happened. Alex being a liar just seemed the easiest to deal with.

“What was I supposed to say? I was making you miserable.”

“Uh, you were supposed to say 'hey, we’re soulmates, you can stop having a weird existential crisis’,” Michael whispered. Alex snorted and pressed a firm kiss to his head. “I knew you were. I knew it.”

“Not my fault you believed my lie over you literally seeing me die.”

“I was drunk!”

“Yeah, well, stop it.”

Michael nudged him a lot less harshly than his brain intended. He relaxed into him. It made sense. Finally, it made sense. Alex was his, he was Alex’s.

The world made sense.

“I knew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
